


Written in the Stars

by laurenelizabxth



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Caring Thranduil, M/M, Smitten Bard, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurenelizabxth/pseuds/laurenelizabxth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots, all based on different songs that will be the title. just drabbles and thoughts hope its enjoyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I want you to want me - punchline version

Thranduil stood staring out the window of his bedchamber while watching the stars. There were a few stray tears gathering under his icy eyes, threatening to fall down his cheeks. He was so focused on the thought of not crying he didn't hear the door open, or foot steps walking to stand next to him. Not until the familiar, strong hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"Bard." He whispered as hot breath tickled his neck. Lips brushed his skin like a whip of wind through the forest. "Bard." He choked again before turning around to face the Dragonslayer. Storm blue eyes met deep brown ones. 

"Have you been crying?" Bard asked with a concerned wrinkle of his forehead. Thranduil blinked furiously, only managing to allow the salty drops to fall from his eyes. Bard's thumb swiftly brushed them away. "What's wrong?" He reached for the elf's hands but they were quickly yanked away.

"No. I can't do this." Thranduil looked at the ground. Bard grabbed for the pale hands and succeeded this time and grabbed Thranduil by the wrists. 

"Look at me. Look." Bard begged and pulled the blond closer. "Please." He whispered. Thranduil's eyes slowly lifted off the floor. 

"We can't. I can't do this. I can't loose someone I love again. You're going to grow old and die and I will be left here without you." Thranduil's voice cracked at he choked back a sob. Bard's hand gently brushed his face. 

"Shh. Don't think like that. That's still so far away. But I'm telling you know, I can't live without you. I need you. I need you to need me. I love you." Bard pushed the silver hair from his loves face.

"I've already lost everything Bard, my wife and now Legolas is gone without a trace. I can't risk you, loosing you no matter what." He whimpered. "I have no one left." 

"Then choose me. You'll never loose me, I will love you forever. And you can meet my children, they will adore you. But Tilda will want to do your hair forever." He chuckled, making Thranduil laugh a little.

"See? There's that beautiful smile I love so much." Bard grinned. "Please I'd love you to love me." Thranduil stared deep into the true, loving eyes before answering Bard by pressing their lips together. Bard instantly wrapping his arms around the elf's slim waist as Thranduil's draped over his shoulders. Their bodies pressed closer and closer together as they kissed so deeply they couldn't breathe. They tumbled onto the bed in a mess of entwined legs and fingers in hair to spend the night together.

And every one after that


End file.
